My Child's Mystery
by Charmd
Summary: Janice had a problem in the past. Pregnant she meets Harry Potter, he thinks it's his child, he think's her child has his blood, but it's a secret that Janice thinks can be put off, he loves her child and takes it as his own, he doesn't need to know, but


**My Childs Mystery**

Janice Alice Morgan Castell. Twenty. Pregnant. Sadness fills every vein in her body. She has no choice. She's got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, and a handful of anger. Father of the fetus, Logan Harry Castell. Both, muggle.

Logan Castell is in a troublesome time, he is in a situation he cannot get out of, he had dedicated his life to serve evil. As much to her dismay, Janice must leave, for if she doesn't, it will be hell for her and the future of her child.

"I need to speak with you," Janice dragged her husband away from the crowd, they were having a welcome party for Logan. He had been away for a month, a business trip. Janice found out something that has disturbed her life, her mind and emotions. She has also found out that she's one month pregnant, amazingly it has just added to her problems. Her child might not have a father.

"Yes dear?" Janice closed their bed room door. Logan put his hand around her waist, "I miss you so much," he leaned in to kiss her, but as he did Janice wiggled free and sat on their bed. She started to sob uncontrolledly. Logan rushed to her comfort, "Jan, what is it? What's happened," he asked frantically. He hugged her as she shook in his arms.

"Get off me! Logan you bastard! How can you do this to me!" she pushed him away and stood before him, hot tears running down her cheeks. Logan looked at her surprisingly, he got up to put his arms around her again, but Janice smacked it away. She backed up looking at him in disgust.

"Janice, please."

"Don't–no, no Logan. Tell me the truth, where were you! For a fucking MONTH! Where in the hell were you! Do you think I'm stupid, you think I'm dumb," she choked, a lump in her throat had formed and she couldn't get the words out. She looked at Logan through her blinding tears. She saw his guilt, it was in his eyes, the way he moved awkwardly. "Where?" she whispered.

"Jan, I-I . . . " he fell on their bed, he put his face in his hands.

"It's true? You . . . Logan, you don't know how much I'm hurting right now," she took a deep breath. Janice felt her knees weaken and she slowly went to fetal position, sobbing in her hands.

"Jan please don't cry, please, Janice," Logan went to Janice's trembling body.

She stood up, "don't you dare fucking touch me, you, you made me think I could . . . " Janice swallowed back her tears. Logan put his hands around her, regardless to what she was saying. Janice tried to pull away, hitting his chest and smacking his face, but it was like a fly trying to move a bottle. He held her tight in his arms.

"Jan, I love you, please don't cry. I hate it when you do," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Janice tried to push him and this time she succeeded, she smacked him across the face and walked past him. Janice got a suit case under their bed and started to grab anything she could out of their closet. Logan sat on the bed his head lowered, Janice stopped and looked at him, she still loved him and to think that he could do this to her was still a question in her heart. A loud laughter from outside their bedroom door made Janice realize that the party was still going on.

"I don't think I can tell you where I was," he finally said, a tear dropped from the tip of his nose. Janice knew Logan as a man who could stand through anything, he never showed emotion to anyone, the only person he softens to was her, he was muscular and hard around crowds. It was hard to see Logan cry. He hardly cried. In their three years of being together, he only cried once and that was when Janice was in an accident.

She closed her eyes, anger growing, "you don't have to tell me, I don't want to know!" Janice went back to her packing, carelessly stuffing all her clothes in like it was trash, "IF YOUR TRIP IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME AND THIS," Janice put her hand on her stomach, but Logan hadn't realized what she was talking about, he still had his head down with shame, "THEN FUCK YOU LOGAN! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU FOR RUINING US! I HATE YOU FOR NOT CARING! I HATE YOU FOR HURTING ME! I HATE YOU!" Janice crumbled on the bed, her head buried in her hand, tears of hate, love, and pain flowing out.

"Please, stop screaming," Logan choked out as he too sobbed. Janice took a deep breath, furious that he was telling her to keep her suffering down. She gathered up her things and closed her luggage.

Janice went to their door, and turned to him, "pardon my screaming, you were only breaking my heart," Logan stood up quickly and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to turn the nob. He kissed her, held her in his arms trying to beg through his kiss, but Janice returned nothing she stood there her eyes blank, she let him hold her, but she gave him no sign of forgiveness. Logan pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He looked in her eyes for anything he could recognize, but it was nothing but empty. He started to cry, Logan fell on his knees and held her, knowing that the moment he let go, she was going to disappear. He rested his head on her belly, sobbing sorrily, but Janice expressed no pity, she just stood there, staring straight ahead.

"You should cherish this moment . . . it'll be the last time you'll ever have even a minute with us," Janice whispered and she brushed him off, as he questioningly looked up at her.

When Janice opened their bedroom door, she was greeted by every ones laughter and enjoyment of the party. She wiped her tears away quickly, her friends everywhere, noticing nothing. Janice rushed to the door, she didn't look back and when someone tired to stop her for a drink or conversation she drove through them and headed for the door faster, her luggage tagging along.

Janice pushed the front door open. She rushed outside as the wind whipped their way through her. It was late in the night and Janice had nowhere to go, but she didn't care, she kept walking away from her horrid past. She started to sob freely now that she was alone. Choking back her tears at every breath she took, it was like he had smash her and thrown her out to find her own way of life, broken. Janice walked for what she thought was an eternity as the weather showed her no any mercy.

As it became to get colder, faster, Janice started to worry. She walked faster and as she turned to a street corner, she was surprised by a person popping out of nowhere, a dust of cloud around. Janice hit the cold street floor hard. Her luggage popped open and all her unorganized clothes fell everywhere. Janice gathered herself together, not noticing how much her bum was in pain, but her head ached and screamed. Nevertheless she kneeled and started to gather her garments frantically. The person was as surprise as her, it started to kneel and mimicked Janice.

"Oh, merlin. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . . " Janice stopped and looked at the person. It was a man with jet-black hair that covered his glowing green eyes. As if Janice had been hit by a big jagged boulder, she felt exhausted, defeated. She slummed and looked down, she thought there wasn't enough tears to express how much she was being punished at the time, but one tear escaped her eyes and at that she couldn't control the rest.

Harry woke up with a tap on his window. He rubbed his eyes, cursing at the disturbance. Getting up lazily he went to his window, opening it hard as an owl flew past him and hooted happily. He only wore his boxers and as the owl flew through, it brushed his chest, making him jump back with surprise.

"At least one of us is happy. No, no give it to me," the owl dropped a piece of parchment on Harry's bed and left with a swoosh. "Thank you, thank you very much!" he yelled after the owl, who circled once and hooted back at him. Harry closed his bedroom window. The cold morning air giving his bare skin goose bumps. He walked over to his bed, sat on it and took the piece of parchment, his free hand grabbing his glasses.

Harry,

I'm sorry to ask you in such short notice,

but I hope you can join us to dinner tonight.

By us, I mean Ron and I.

We haven't spent as much time as we should together,

and am looking forward for this dinner. Go to my place,

I believe you still remember it? I will be making our dinner.

Hope your free, Hermione

Harry smiled sadly, it was true, since his been an aroa, Hermione in Mungo's, and Ron studying with dragons, they haven't had enough time with each other. It surprised him to actually get a letter from Hermione, he had thought Ron was out of town. Harry thought about their many adventures in their former school. To him at that present time, it wasn't as much of an adventure then it was frightening. He had almost been killed by a werewolf, eaten by a three headed dog, and track down by the most horrible wizard in time, so to him, at that time, it was all just a way to survive. Harry got up and started to get ready for the day. He had some work to do in the Ministry and was now looking forward for the dinner.

"Hello Harry," Harry was greeted by Neville at the entrance of the Ministry. He has really changed for the better, as to Harry's point of view. He's become more muscular and he's really kept up with trimming his hair. Neville looked nothing like his short, plum self any more and with Luna at his tail all the time, his been remembering better, a very little better.

"Hey, Neville. Luna alright?"

"She's been a help. Really, she's really got that brain of memory."

"And the kids?"

"Same, just there to bother you," Neville kidded as they got through the many witches and wizards on their way to their busy lives.

"Glad to here that," Harry laughed. As they got to their department, Harry and Neville started a conversation about the many death eaters that was still running about.

"I need more information on the last murder," Harry said seriously. "I've been losing a lot of information on that specific death eater. We don't even know who it is. It's as if they have some cut off connection to our world."

Neville stopped and turned to Harry, "you did the big part for us, Harry. These death eaters are going to fade away through the years. The wars only ended, so we had this coming on us. Stop over working and look for something that can make you more happy then you already are."

Harry smiled, "you are really lucky to have Luna, she's done something to you," the two of them laughed and headed to work. The whole day Harry thought about what Neville had said. He really did need something to occupy him.

When the day was up to its end, Harry was happy to leave and head for the dinner. When he apparated to Hermione's, he was startled by the rattling in the kitchen and Hermione's squeals and stomping. He headed for the kitchen and he saw Hermione leaning on the sink with one of her hands on her forehead and the other on the sink holding her up. The kitchen was full of pots and pans. Some tomatoes and carrots were on the counter, chopped half way. She looked exhausted, and irritated. When he knocked on the wall lightly, enough for her to hear, Hermione quickly turned to him with a hand on her heart as if it were to jump off and leave her body.

"Oh, Harry. You're early, for a minute there I thought you were Ron," she said calming down, she went back to her carrots and started to chop quickly. "Harry, so happy to see you, I mean," she turned back to him, "I really missed you, you've . . . you've been working a lot," Hermione ran to her boiling pot as it started to overflow, knife still at hand.

Harry went to help her, "Hermione, I've just been trying to get the hard part over with," Harry assured her. Hermione set her knife on the counter and walked around it. She faced Harry as he stirred the liquid inside.

"Harry, you've already done the hard part, the death eater should be easy to get through with," Harry nodded softly and Hermione looked at him with worry."Tell me, have you been out? I mean with any . . . any girl of some sort, special sort?" she took her wand, with a whip of it a chair appeared behind her and she sat, with a small thud.

Harry looked at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"I mean, have you gone out in dates? Since Ginny's dumped you, you've been hitting relationships off," she got up and went back to her chopping again, "Harry, she's engaged, you have to–"

"Hermione, I don't care, I heard and I'm happy. I don't have enough time," Harry said as he went to the fridge.

"That's the point, you don't have enough time. Get some time off and find something to do, instead of work, work, work," Hermione scolded. Harry smile, just like Hermione, he thought. Hermione turned to him and furrowed her brows when she saw him smile.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing I just really miss . . . everything," she looked at him sadly. Hermione went to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry, we've missed you, you need to come over more often then once every two months," Hermione turned and sniffed, "Ron will be coming in two hours."

"Then we'd better get cooking," Harry said happily. Hermione turned to him, nodded with a smile and they started their cooking.

Before they knew it, they were already finished with their dinner. Hermione soon lighted up as she saw how beautiful it was.

"I'd better get ready, you stay here and," she turned to Harry, "and do whatever you want," she headed to her room, "Thanks Harry," she added. Harry admired the dinner table again before heading outside for some fresh air. The night was thick and the weather seemed to be changing by the minute, but with all that, the moon still shone through all the puffy cotton like clouds. Harry felt cautious in the dark, with all the cold fog around, but the night was nice and the garden looked so peaceful, with the little pond shimmering in the moon light. So he decided to sit and ponder over himself; why everyone was so worried about him, and if he should be worried about himself.

Hermione appeared in the front door, moments later, "Harry? Ron will be coming now, he's just owled me," Harry turned and nodded with a smile. And just like she said Ron appeared in the dining room calling for Hermione, she quickly took a deep breath and looked at Harry with a weary smile. He nodded and followed her to Ron.

"Harry, aye mate," Ron gave Harry a good tight hug.

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled happily.

"Harry, I can't believe we haven't seen in so long, I've been in town but I hadn't had enough time, I mean you wouldn't have enough time," Ron kidded as they headed to the dining room.

"I would have enough time, if only you'd owl me," Harry replied. The two of them laughed.

"Work. Has really got us by our tails," Ron added and they seated to start their dinner.

"Yes, now we are not at work, so I wouldn't want to talk about work," Hermione interrupted as they started to eat. Ron looked at Harry, shaking his head with a smile.

"I thought you were with Bill, in Romania?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea. But I arrived for sometime off. You know, I don't want to over work," Ron looked at Harry who shrugged, "and actually, Herm and I have been having coffee and dinner and such, just hanging out." Harry raised his brow and looked at Hermione who looked away. She took her glass of wine and drank it, cleared her throat and looked at Ron who nodded lightly. Harry looked at both them questioningly.

"Harry, Ron and I has been spending a lot of time with each other then, uh . . . usual," she said lamely.

Ron nodded, "actually we've been . . . dating the last couple of months," Harry's eyes widen and his mouth hang agape. Ron turned red and looked down at his plate.

"A couple of months?" Harry choked out in surprise. Hermione nodded.

"And Harry–"

"Brace yourself," Ron interrupted. Hermione eyed him and continued.

"Ron's asked me to marry him," Harry's mouth opened more freely and more surprise was in his eyes, they were just pouring all of this on him like rain in the storm.

"And she said yes . . . we're engaged," Ron added quickly as if trying to get everything through. Harry rubbed his forehead and shaking his head. He mouthed some word while Ron and Hermione held their breath.

"Wow," he looked at his two best friends, it was a surprise. He was really shocked but as it dawned to him, this was great. Harry smiled broadly, the both of them let out a breath, "this is huge, you two. How? When? Wow," he repeated. They just looked at each other, Hermione reached for Ron's hand.

"Remember about four months ago? When we were to have dinner?" Harry shook his head, "when you were too busy, well Ron and I had dinner ourselves and well, got caught up on some things, we . . . really," Hermione shifted her eyes to Ron.

"We had a really good time, talking and such," Ron finished, his reddening had faded and he sounded more confident, seeing that Harry was happy. Who was still smiling uncontrollably. He got up and went to his two best friends, Harry put one arm on Ron and the other on Hermione, he hugged both of them. Surprised the two of them laughed as did Harry.

"I can't believe this! You two! This is great, fantastic," Harry rambled. Hermione burst out in tears.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy," she sobbed, Hermione took a breath, "I'm just so excited," she wiped her tears as if embarrassed. Harry hugged her.

"This is overwhelming," he comforted. Hermione nodded and Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, you big prat!" Harry said. Ron looked at him quizzically, "both of you've been keeping this for that long?" Harry asked amazed. Ron looked at Hermione. And the trio laughed. Just like the good old days, Harry thought, just that these two are together, he added laughing in his head.

"Harry, we also wanted to ask you something," Ron said. They were finishing their dinner, their excitement still hanging around. "We want you to be my best man, who else, I mean this is kind of a stupid question, but you up for it?" Harry shook his head. Ron's smile faded along with Hermione's.

"Absolutely!" he said and laughed at the two of them. The dinner was the most pleasing, exciting and surprising dinner Harry had ever attended. He was so happy for the two of them, it was like it wasn't even true. By the time it was getting late Ron, Hermione, and Harry was in Hermione's living room, drinking a bit too much wine and was rambling about their past schooling years. With Hermione and Ron getting a little too comfortable, Harry decided it was time to give them room.

"I'd better get going," he said interrupting the two's snogging. They got up and hugged him goodbye, then drunkenly moving to Hermione's room. Harry shook his head, "have a good time, I'll owl you two tomorrow, about that dinner," he called after them, with a smile. Harry backed up and as he apparated he tripped over something that got him out of control. Harry thought he was about to hit the floor hard, but then something hit him and in the cloud of smoke Harry was hovering over someone. As the cloud of smoke faded, Harry saw pool of clothes, an opened bag, and a girl frantically gathering them together.

"Oh, merlin. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, ma'am, are you alright?" Harry helped her. She looked at him, her glimmering hazel eyes were blood shot and she looked exhausted. Her long black wavy hair falling over her face. Harry paused, she was beautiful, he inhaled sharply. Harry was surprise to see her start to cry. He looked around unsure on what to do. He went over to her sodding body. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry, please don't cry–"

"Oh, please, it's alright. I'll do this, it's nothing, please get on, I can handle everything," she choked out. Wiping her tears, but it was no use it kept spilling out, overflowing. Harry couldn't leave her there. He gathered up her clothes and closed the luggage. The girl stood up with difficulty. She shook her head, "you didn't have to do that," she said taking the bag from Harry.

"Yes, but it was as much of my fault as yours. Harry, Harry Potter," Harry stuck out is hand. She looked at it, puzzled. Then she shook her head.

"We have no reason to exchange names. This is nothing but a little misfortune. I'm sorry for wasting your time . . . Mr. Potter, but I must get going," her voice cracked. Harry looked at her, there was something wrong, she walked past him unsteadily, but before she could past, she dropped her luggage and fainted, Harry catching her just in time.

Rattled, Harry fell on his knees, "Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" he asked hectically. Harry brushed her hair out of her face, smacking it lightly. He felt something trickle down his hand behind her head. A thick red substance was oozing from her temple down to her neck. Harry looked down on her face. She looked trouble even when unconscious. With quick frantic thinking Harry apperated to Mungo's, clutching on her tightly.

Harry waited in the waiting room. A plum, short nurse approached him. "Mr. Potter, I believe she is a muggle?" she asked in a squeaky tone. Harry nodded, he wasn't as sure. "Well, we don't really attempt to cure muggles here, Mr. Potter. Is she your relative?" Harry thought for a moment, if he'd say no he was sure they were going to throw her out, he nodded lightly, afraid she might see his hesitation, "of what?"

Harry looked past her and then back, "she's . . . she's my wife," the nurse looked at him curiously but nodded and left. Harry looked after her, and sat down, he didn't know why he said it but it surprised him how quickly he'd thought about. He thought about her, when they apparated he felt her hold on to him, but he wasn't sure. Apparating by two was going to be a big explanation to the Ministry tomorrow, he thought.

**_Plz tell me what you think _**


End file.
